1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital signage system, and more particularly to an interactive digital signage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital signage, also known as a digital board, an electronic advertising billboard, multimedia signage, etc., is often set up in a department store, at a station, and around other public places so as to provide information and advertisements.
Common digital signage systems nowadays are mostly made up of liquid crystal displays or plasma displays. This kind of digital signage system can't provide interaction with viewers. Furthermore, the proprietor of the digital signage system can't get information about viewing groups and viewing frequency, and thus the advertising benefit can't be estimated.
In order to estimate the advertising benefit, some known technologies utilize cameras set up around a display, along with face recognition technology, to determine the age of viewers and to record viewing times and viewing frequencies. Information regarding the age of viewers, viewing times and viewing frequencies is used to estimate the advertising benefit of the digital signage system. Proprietors and advisement suppliers may also provide information and advertisement based on the information so as to improve the advertising benefit.
Known interactive digital signage systems mostly use integrated touch screens to interact with viewers. In one example, displays of some interactive digital signage systems are all touch screens so as to provide an interactive information inquiry service. In another example, some interactive digital signage systems have two screens. One of the screens is a screen displaying content, while the other one of the screens is a touch screen allowing users to look up further information. Nevertheless, integrated touch screens used in interactive digital signage systems provide a limited interactive service. Since interactive digital signage systems are mostly set in public places, it is inconvenient for users to enter personal information or view private content while using private services, such as ordering an advertised product. Furthermore, based on cost considerations, the number of integrated touch screens is limited. Therefore, when someone is doing operations on the touch screen, others have to wait for a while or they may just give up. However, setting up a large amount of touch screens greatly increases costs, and thus benefits are limited.